The present invention relates to a countersunk screw having a threaded shank and a countersunk head, which latter has a conical surface tapering at a countersinking angle in the direction of the threaded shank. The conical surface has a plurality of ribbed protrusions distributed over the periphery and jointly defining a conical enveloping surface with a cone angle, the countersinking angle of the conical surface being less than the cone angle of the ribbed protrusions.